


It's not for you, Omegas.

by huntermisshooper



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Alpha Dean, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - High School, Case Fic, M/M, Omega Castiel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-03-22 14:03:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3731557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huntermisshooper/pseuds/huntermisshooper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Murder on campus, this killer is after omegas.. Alphas are forced to supervise lone omegas until they can find their own mate to protect them. The charm of Dean Winchester means that Cas won't have to look any further for that. The school think they've solved the issue, that's when they're proven wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This plot is quite often written about. I took the basic idea of this from another writer, I'll link their fanfic once I've found it again.  
> Not all tags have been included as I don't know where I'm going with this.  
> There's a lot of dialogue in this first chapter, there probably will be in this story actually.

There had been a murder of a young female omega, Cas had known her, she was called Meg. The girl was wicked but kind. You knew she was the type who would easily become your best friend but, if you back-stabbed her you could just as easily become worst enemies. She had been killed three nights ago: they knew the murderer was an alpha, due to evidence given that could be analysed for scents, the motive was assumed to be a mating squabble, very few precautions were put in place as the killer didn't seem to be a threat to anyone else.

This was the chosen theory and it had seemed to be correct until another omega was murdered, yesterday night. The omega was a nobody, just another student behind a book but that was no reason to allow a murder, not at all. An alpha did not have the right to  _any_ omega of their choice, if they were turned down sometimes rage was instinctual, it was understandable but, of course, the act was still punishable by murder.

This morning the school had sent papers to each dorm room explaining that omegas should not walk alone on the premises and to stay close to an alpha that you trust - Cas didn't have any of those.

Cas was the next victim.

He was going to die. This man -  _this alpha_ \- was following him, his every move was traced, every detour was noted. He was being pushed to his destination of death and the killer wasn't even holding him. The alpha caught up and began walking beside him, if he was to run the killer would chase him, as an omega he would never outrun the murderer. Castiel tried to keep his breath light and even, hidden, but he was failing.

He had to accept his fate, but why him?

Castiel approached the entrance and corridor with as much speed as he could, he could see the smirk on the alpha from the corner of his eye. He had hopes he could make it, he begged and pleaded, hoping that someone could hear his silent prayers. The young alpha hadn't made any attempt to injure him, Cas knew the man was brewing the omega's fear. He opened the door to his class, other students inside - the alpha had followed him inside, too? Castiel panicked, had he just lead a killer into a massacre zone?

Cas had never seen him before but, he had just taken a seat at the back of the room. He eyed the boy, confused. He saw the dirty-blonde boy huff out a chuckle, clearly satisfied with himself and amused with Castiel. This guy was safe. It was just another student, clearly a jerk but also, clearly aware that there was a danger for an omega to be alone. That was definitely an embarrassing assumption, but one he had to make for caution reasons.  _Hi, sorry, thought you were a murderer. My name's Castiel._

Cas assumed no one would mind if he switched seats, he could simply bribe most of his class mates with completed homework. He situated himself next to the boy at the back of the room and looked over.

"What is your problem?" Cas asked the wolf, trying to keep his voice quiet but portraying his irritation.

"You're funny: you can be quiet as anything but then so obnoxious only seconds later. The worst part is: everybody lets you, and I want to know why." The freckled alpha spoke, not really answering the question.

"That's not an excuse." Castiel huffed, furrowing his brows together.

"No, it isn't, it's a reason." The boy smirked. He licked his lips, brought a smirk to his lips again, and made eye contact with Cas.

Castiel didn't really get a chance to look at the boy before. He had dominant, but soft, features. His eyes were green; not like a forest green or an apple green, more like the green of leaf in an ice cave. You could measure his jawline with a spirit-meter and his cheekbones were defined. His hair was perfectly tamed but wild, all the same.

"You're cocky." 

"You're," He paused for a moment "interesting." Dean assessed.

Cas didn't like that one bit, this alpha wanted to get to know him? That's a shame, he wasn't interested.

The remainder of the class began to fill in. He, and the alpha, turned to the front of the class when the teacher demanded silence. The man rambled on for quite some time before he allowed the class to do 'independent work'.

"Uh, Cas, the fuck did he just say?" Dean asked, throwing his pen between each hand on his desk. When Castiel spoke, he caught the pen and silenced it.

Cas rolled his eyes, he hated this feeling that told him he'd warm to the damned boy, to Hell with this, no one's made him this frustrated and amused before. "Text book, page 34, comprehension task. Do you listen much in class?" He retorted sarcastically, already feeling he knew the answer.

Dean lifted his book to show Cas the amount of used pages, he didn't flick through very long before the pages ran blank. "Sorry?" He questioned, unsure of what he was really supposed to respond to that. He didn't want to show that he didn't care about his education, he did, just not as much as he cared about daydreaming and picturing his dream car.

Castiel laughed and gave in to himself, "So, who are you?" He asked curiously but politely.

"Dean. Dean Winchester." The boy claimed, a proud smile on his face but a confusing path of emotions in his eyes.

"I'm Castiel, but you seem to just call me Cas anyway."  Cas made no attempt to formally shake the boys hand or initiate any greeting as such. The Winchester smiled, a toothy grin. "How do you know my name?" He asked automatically when the question arose in his mind, his eyebrows furrowed together.

"I don't just listen for my name when the register is called." A scrunched paper ball hit Dean in the chest, both looked in the direction it came from. Dean nodded his head at his friend and put his thumb up before turning his attention to unscrambling the note. His fingers were clumsy but his body language was mature and strong.

_Practice tonight or have you got new meat, Winchester?_

Castiel cringed at the wording Dean's jock friend had used. Dean seemed to be embarrassed as he turned the note away from Cas in a beat. He scribbled a quick reply and watched the teacher with his head down on the desk as he threw it back over to his friend.

The raven haired jock caught the paper ball and unravelled it indiscreetly. Cas watched the jock raise an eyebrow over at Dean from the corner of his eye, he knew him as the quarterback, his name was Michael Jehoel - he'd had to write it on a few papers. Michael threw the paper over the teachers head and straight into the recycling bin, undetected.

"What did you write him back?" Cas questioned after being assured the jock was not going to turn around again, nonchalance in his voice. He was always curious, Cas always had someone who could tell him the gossip - it was never anything interesting, he was just a control freak and liked to know what was happening around him. He had to assume that the subject in the message was himself. 

Dean could have turned the message away because he didn't want Cas to think of him negatively, 'new meat' could be anyone Dean could be getting with, Dean's reply could have been anything at all. Although, it felt unlikely and Cas didn't like that.

"You saw what he wrote?" Dean asked before he replied, obviously intending to change his reply if Cas hadn't seen the message, he kept his head to the desk now.

"Yes."

Dean rubbed at the back of his neck awkwardly and then sighed. "I said that..that... not to.. uh, talk about you like that." He winced after he spoke his words, obviously wanting to take them back. He could tell Dean was the anxious type, he played a crowd-pleaser well though. You would never guess unless you had to observe most people from the sidelines like Castiel did. Dean was clearly popular by his links, appearance, and 'practice' after school. However, Dean held caution when he walked into a room, enjoyed company, and cared for people's personalities.

"Oh, okay, can I ask why?" Cas asked, he hadn't really thought about the message behind Dean's awkwardness or defensiveness, although he was a very analytic person.

"You're human," Dean looked up. "And you haven't thrown yourself at me like the usual chicks I get."

"Are you comparing me the 'the usual chicks' that you get, Dean?" Cas blurted out before he thought it through.

Dean's eyes widened and he shot his glare back down to the desk. "You know, I'm usually really smooth, dude." Dean finally chuckled, realising he had to keep his cool to stop him from saying something foolish.

"You're interesting, too, you know." Castiel played, without intentions.

"Hah, God you should see my brother Sammy, he's a million and one layers of different." Dean said in thought.

"Sam Winchester goes to debate club on Thursdays, Dean." In a single sentence he noted how much pride Dean takes in his little brother.

"And he never told you about me?" He asked coolly, a hint of disappointment underneath however.

"Yes, I just wasn't aware that you were... well, you. I know you better as 'my big brother the _Running Back_ ', sorry." Cas shrugged at Dean, not looking away, studying his everything, making sure he was prepared for every aspect of Dean's personality through his movement, he watched him look back up at Cas excitedly. He felt a responsibility to keep Dean happy now, why?

"He shows that he's proud?"

"Definitely Dean, doesn't he show it to you?"

He licked his lips with his tongue quickly like a snake would, "Well, yeah, usually he makes fun of it, but at the games he's always there: cheering."

Cas noticed, Dean used his hands a lot when he spoke. He thought that this day had improved dramatically from where it had began. He was able to hold a conversation with a popular that wasn't asking about assignments. He was confident just not one for making friends with better known people.

The teacher called out a ten minute warning. Class had really sped by.

"You need to copy my work, you haven't even opened to the page I told you, Dean." Cas giggled at Dean's undisturbed desk.

"Oh, shit, yeah, thanks." Dean spoke quickly, sliding Cas' paper onto his desk and concentrating. "How did you do all this while we we're talking? I didn't even see you write once." He exaggerated, scribbling each word down, not reading into what it said on it.

"Magic, maybe" Cas commented.

Dean paused and looked up at Cas, "Fuck you, Hermoine." He smirked as he put his head down to his desk.

"Do you even understand the reference that you made?" Cas huffed.

"Hermoine. Magical and nerdy, always wants to learn, book-smart, quirky, likeable when you get to know them well enough. Only difference is she wouldn't agree to do other people's work for them. And that she's a girl." Dean replied, not looking away from his paper.

"Holy shit, I thought you were supposed to watch cars blowing up and JackAss, not emotional nerd journeys." Cas laughed.

"I thought you were supposed to be black and white, boring and a push-over. Don't judge a book by it's cover." Dean shook his head.

"That saying is so old." Cas smiled.

"Don't like old sayings, huh? Learn something new everyday." He winked.

It hadn't even been five minutes and the teacher made an announcement to start packing up, it wasn't a secret that he hates his students, no one here knew why he started teaching, or even if he was nicer to begin with. The quicker that he could get them out, the better.

"Good enough," Dean stated, dramatically smashing his pen to the paper to mark the end of his last sentence. "Who do you hang out with?" He scooped his book and pen into his bag and started to zip it up.

"Jess, mostly." Cas tilted his head in thought and then added. "And Charlie too, and Gabe when he wants to join us. Garth.. Becky.. Ash...Oh! Chuck, and Anna-" He was cut off by Dean and corrected the angle of his head.

"Okay. No shortage in your little friendship collage, I get it." He laughed into his fist, Cas breathed a slight laugh, too. 

It was only polite to return the question, "Who do you hang out with, Dean?" Dean bore into his eyes and he felt vulnerable. He started to pack his things now.

"Jake, Michael, April, Hael, Cory sometimes, Lisa, Andrea, Benny, and Gabe when he feels like it. Hah." He paused for a moment to look up at the ceiling then back down. "Yeah, that's pretty much it. I don't care much for anyone else who talks to me."

They stood up. Dean slung his denim backpack over one shoulder and Cas hoisted his black _30 Seconds To Mars_  shoulder-bag over his head to lie on the opposite shoulder to the bag.

They startled when their teacher called out. "Right! Out early class. You're dismissed."

"See ya."

"Yeah, see ya around, Cas." Cas walked out and Dean waited a while before leaving, too. It was memorable, at least, he guessed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Not an official chapter, this is just the filler I put in chapter one and am putting in here with a few tiny adjustments but it's not proof read and probably won't make much sense now. AKA. Not really worth your time right now, oops haha.] 26/05/15 UK  
> It just gives ya a bit o' Cas 'n' Dean lovin' that I'll probably delay a teeny ickle bit longer. Or not.

Castiel awoke to the smell of alpha in the morning, his fear heightened, _was it real this time?_

The alpha was outside, waiting for Cas to show. The smell of fear hit him and he realised, this probably was not his best idea. He stepped a little closer to the door. He could knock but remaining voiceless would only scare Cas more, he wouldn't know who was waiting for him on the other side. He decided to voice himself, let Cas know it wasn't anyone harmful.

"Hey, Cas, it's that annoying kid from class the other day." He called out to the door, as closely as he could. He hoped that a little humour might ease Cas. He knew he was half correct to do so because the scent changed from a burnt paper to a bitter lime, something he learned yesterday meant annoyance.

Dean's senses weren't as good as an omega but they were far better than any other alpha's.

Castiel was baffled by his class mate, he had no idea what his issue was but he was calmed when he found it was this alpha in particular and he hadn't even noticed him before, he felt reassured that the man couldn't be a murderer because Cas instantly sensed the man was too much of an ass to be a psychopath too.

"What do you want?"

"Well, if you're askin' I want peach pie, oh! No, actually pecan sounds good. And a massive house somewhere different with a balcony and pool-" Cas could just hear the arrogant smirk in the man's voice. 

"Yeah, yeah, I get it, fine." Cas sighed. "Give me a second."

Cas put on a shirt, he had his pj bottoms on already. He decided to let him in, it wasn't wholly his decision - he just started walking to unlock the door. He didn't appreciate how easily he had begun to trust this alpha, it was making him more weary. As he entered, another question surfaced in Cas' mind.

"Why are you here? And how did you know _I_ was here?"" He clearly had no intention to leave Cas' life any time soon, he didn't like that Dean knew more about him than Cas knew about him.

"Wouldn't you like to know, huh?" And again with that damn smirk. It was starting to do something for Cas and he certainly didn't like that.

"Fine. Next question. How long have you been stood outside my door like a creep?" Cas asked spitefully - he was definitely not a morning person.

Smirk, again. "Only about ten minutes, maybe less." He held out his hand to shake. Cas doesn't know why but he took it, he shook Deans hand. It was smooth but heavy.

Over thousands of years, the biological pull had diminished between alphas and omegas. True mates were still very much real. Heats and ruts were still a problem, these cycles were the only times the instinct for a mate really surfaced. They lasted two weeks every year.

Cas would deny it, even to himself, but he felt his stomach tie itself up taking that seat next to Dean in class and the more he was with the boy, the more it unravelled. 

"Dean. My stalker Dean, do I get a last name on that?" He played with a smile on his face rather than his usual frown. 

"Winchester." No smirk, there's a smile instead and holy hell it's beautiful.

 _Oh no. You have got to be joking, this isn't happening,_ Cas thought, _do not stay silent for too long_ , Cas told himself. He was paranoid that Dean would discover his crush before he had even accepted it himself.

"Cute."  _Oh fuck, you did not just say that Castiel._ He blushed as he cursed himself.

"Thank you." Dean raised a quirky eyebrow at Cas. His smile was bright, it displayed his pearly-white teeth - the kind you would only expect from actors.

 _Just continue, play it off, you were just being cocky, he probably thinks you're teasing,_ Cas promised himself.

"I thought you were going to kill me, you know?"

"I know." Dean smirked.

 _The smirk is back!_ Cas thought to himself as he watched Dean speak.

"I have to get ready." Castiel decided, he didn't know what else to say to the Winchester boy.

"Then why'd you let me in?" Dean shot back instantly.

Castiel could flirt, he could play this game, not all omegas are submissive and he could tell Dean knows that about him. Consequences be damned, Cas was beginning to like this boy and he wanted to share something with Dean that he hadn't with anyone else. He wanted to show Dean his body, not give it to him but to tease him with it. Something about the boy made Cas relaxed and comfortable, he was prepared to do this.

Castiel remembered Dean implying in class that he wanted to know Cas because of his mind, his intelligence and how he used it to his advantage, Dean wasn't what all alphas were still perceived to be.

"To follow me."  Cas winked as he turned around, not waiting to see the reaction he earned from the alpha.

He walked to his room and Dean trailed behind cautiously.

Dean Winchester was a respectable alpha, not that he thought Cas had any idea of that, Dean was caring and tentative - he didn't think with his damn knot. Castiel had caught his attention, there was something so endearing about him. Cas made him want to follow, to chase, because he wanted to admire the art work of Cas' every feature - the ones he had seen and the ones he had yet to discover. Dean didn't want Cas for his body, he wanted Cas for his display, he was a masterpiece behind glass.

Both boys entered Cas' bedroom, Castiel shut the door and made eye contact, Dean looked at his with a gentle quizzical expression painted upon his face.

"What about class? You have," Dean checked his watch, "seventeen minutes, to be exact."

Cas had lead Dean into believing he was  _that_ kind of omega and by the looks of it, a part of Dean wasn't too willing.  _Good,_  he thought. He considered that maybe Dean didn't like him like that, although Dean had followed his which was a fairly clear indication that he was attracted to Cas.

"You think it's going to take me longer than fifteen minutes to get ready?" Cas retorted, staring into Deans eyes with a neutral expression.

"It is if you keep talking. Just hurry up, I'm walking you there." He wasn't scolding Cas, it was easy to see, he was just playing. Dean was decisive, it was something you could tell rather quickly. He was going to be the alpha to protect Cas, he was going to walk by his side. He was going to get his chance, he hadn't thought of that until now, he just knew he was drawn to the boy after so long mapping him out.

"And you aren't going to kill me this time around?" Cas laughed, he wasn't going to drop that just yet, it was funny.

"Class might bore you to death, in which case, I'm an unwilling accomplice." Dean smiled.

 _Quick-witted._   _I can work with that,_ Cas thought to himself.

He decided only to smirk in response before retrieving clothes from his closet, packing his bag as he changed, and then brushing his teeth. He put his bag on his shoulder.

"Ready." He declared.  Dean hadn't taken his eyes off of Cas once, he was fixed on him. He wanted to be sweet, he wanted to treat Cas well, something said that he was special.

"It's courtesy to show me out first." Dean finally said as he pulled himself from his thoughts.

"You're an alpha." Cas rolled his eyes.

"Oh, now I'm offended." Dean mocked as he opened the bedroom door and held it out for Castiel to walk through.


End file.
